


Towards the End

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madness, One Shot, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wahnsinn ist dieser Tage die treibende Kraft hinter den letzten Tagen der Feanorer. Sie wissen es, sie wissen, dass sie daran zugrunde gehen. Und doch können sie es nicht ändern, gehen sehenden Auges ihrem Ende in Arvernien entgegen. [Songfic Towards the End - Within Temptation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the End

_The turn against the world we know_

Maglor saß hoch zu Pferde und wusste nur allzu gut, dass er und seine drei Brüder das Schicksal aller besiegelten. Sie erhoben ein drittes Mal die Waffen, ein letztes Mal, denn dieses Mal wäre ihre Tat erst recht endgültig. Dann hätten sie alles vernichtet, was die freien Völker noch hatten aufbieten können.

Sie waren wie ein Moloch, alles verschlingend und nicht aufzuhalten. Hatten sie beendet, was sie begonnen hatten, würde nichts mehr wie früher sein.

* * *

 

_Now our destiny will be decided_

Ihre Taten waren nicht aufzuhalten, wie eine Lawine, die erst einmal ins Rollen gekommen war. Nur eines kleinen Steins hatte es bedurft, um den Anstoß zu geben.

Drei Steine waren es, nicht allzu groß, doch so kostbar wie die Welt. Und eine Welt hatten sie ihm bedeutet. Sie waren das Schicksal der Noldor.

* * *

  _We have to send our brothers in arms with pain in our heart_

Zu seiner Verteidigung musste Maglor sagen, dass ihn schmerzte, was er tat. Seine Soldaten ein drittes Mal gegen andere Elben in den Kampf zu führen, war bei weitem keine Kleinigkeit, und kaum jemand wusste, was für ein grausames Gefühl es war, diese Befehle zu geben. Er wusste, dass viele von ihnen am Ende des Tages tot sein würden, und er wusste, dass sie auf dem Schwert eines anderen Elben geendet waren.

* * *

  _We watched them go, will they return?_

Er sah jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht und versuchte sich an ihren Namen und ihre Geschichte zu erinnern. Es gelang ihm bei weitem nicht, aber er versuchte es immerhin. Wollte sie nicht vergessen. Wollte sie nicht der Leere übergeben. Wollte ihnen etwas geben, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

Doch wofür lohnte es sich überhaupt noch zu kämpfen?

Wer von ihren kehrte wieder, um noch einen Sinn in diesem Kämpfen zu sehen?

* * *

  _Truth is we had no choice_

Maglor kannte nur eine Wahrheit: dass er bis zum Tode kämpfen würde, bis zum letzten Blutstropfen und dem bitteren Ende, wie auch immer dieses aussehen mochte.

Er hatte noch nie eine Wahl gehabt und wollte auch nie großartig wählen können. Er war der Zweitgeborene und lebte gut in dieser Rolle. Also folgte er und hinterfragte selten. Die _silmarilli_ waren sein Schicksal, der Eid musste erfüllt werden. Das war sein Leben. Einstmals nur ein kleiner Teil davon, doch nun so prägend. Gab es Valinor, Eldamar? Das Licht der Zwei Bäume und ein Land, entrückt der Kreise dieser grausamen, blutenden Welt?

Mit einem Kampfschrei stürmte er voran.

So eine Welt konnte es nicht mehr geben. Nicht für ihn.

* * *

  _We’ll try to shield those we can_

Es war der Familiensinn, der ihn vorantrieb. Nichts ging ihm über die Familie. Niemand von ihnen durfte dem Ewigen Dunkel anheimfallen, niemand von ihnen in vollkommenes Vergessen fallen.

Dabei tat Maglor das, was jeder tun würde: die Familie schützen, sie verteidigen vor dem Übel in der Welt. Daran war nichts Verwerfliches.

Oder?

* * *

  _No better world_

Während er jedoch in den rauchenden Ruinen Arverniens stand, wusste er eines: So viel Verwerfliches war an seinen Taten. Jeder wollte seine Familie schützen, doch nur wenige gingen dafür über Leichen.

Blut klebte an seinen Händen, reales, feuchtes und klebriges und auch metaphorisches. Er hatte nicht jeden Elben hier an diesem Tag mit seinem Schwert persönlich getötet, doch er hatte die Befehle gegeben. Nicht nur seine Klinge hatte Leben genommen, auch seine Worte.

Sie hatten ihm das Leben seiner jüngsten Brüder genommen.

Die Feuer brannten, Staub lag in der Luft. Arvernien war vernichtet. Inmitten der Ruinen hatte ein einzelner Baum das Massaker überlebt. Zarte Knospen trieben wie ein Wunder an seinen Ästen. Der Frühling kam ungeachtet der Grausamkeiten, die dieser Tage die Länder heimsuchten. Warme Winde wehten über das Land und erweckten alles zu neuem Leben.

Nur in ihren Herzen würde für immer grausamer Winter regieren.

Es gab keine Höllen jenseits der Welt. Sie lebten bereits in dieser.

* * *

  _Let this end_

Er riss sich die Haare büschelweise aus. Wahnsinn schüttelte ihn. Aufhören! Es musste aufhören! Schmerz, alles Schmerz. Pein, Qual bis ans Ende aller Zeiten. Irrsinn, Wahn, Folter. Alles war ein Strudel aus Irrationalität und Idiotie. Ja, er war ein Idiot, ein Wahnsinniger, Mörder, Dieb und Lügner. Er musste vom Antlitz dieser Welt getilgt werden, damit dies endlich enden konnte.

* * *

  _Mothers cry_

Weinen, Schluchzen, Jammern, Fluchen. Wie konnte er es wagen, noch unter die Opfer seiner Taten zu treten, während sie mit bloßen Händen in den Trümmern ihrer Existenz wühlten und vergeblich zusammenhielten, was vernichtet worden war? Wie konnte er es wagen, jenen Müttern unter die Augen zu treten, welche ihre toten Kinder in den Armen wiegten?

Wie konnte er es wagen, selbst noch zu atmen und auf dieser verbrannten Erde zu wandeln?

* * *

  _Our boys die_

Alles war vernichtet. Sie hatten sich selbst getötet. Morgoth hatte gesiegt, sein letzter Streich würde nur noch eine reine Formalität sein.

Die toten Kinder zu sehen, war das Schlimmste. Maglor wusste genau, dass er selbst einige von ihnen erschlagen hatte. Sie hatten sich ihm mit Trümmern von Möbelstücken in den Weg gestellt und er hatte sie mit einem Streich seines Schwertes einfach beiseite gefegt, als wären sie Spielzeuge. Achtlos. Wertlos.

Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Er war ein Monster. 

* * *

 

_But we’ll stand ‘till the end_

Warum lebte er noch? Warum machte er sich des Verbrechens schuldig, noch immer zu leben?

Er stand noch immer, lebte, atmete, wandelte. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

* * *

_‘till the end …_

Bis zum bitteren, bitteren Ende …


End file.
